swans_big_brother_long_termsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 8: Heaven VS Hell
Big Brother 8 is the 8th season of Swan's Big Brother it is featuring 16 HG some Vets some Newbies and Power Duo's! Twist's/Changes * Power Duo's: The Applicants will apply with a partner who will work with them throughout the game they will win HOH & POV together and be evicted together! * Vets: It was said when the apps first came out that Vets would be able to apply. * Triple Eviction: Like a Double eviction there will be another HOH & POV after the eviction however the HOH Will nominated 3 houseguests instead of 2 and 2 of them will go in a vote to save. * Instant Eviction: There will only be an HOH comp and then 2 nominees. After nomination ceremony the eviction happens. Cast Duos: Diamonds: Celestial & Raven Blue Extreme: Chicago & Mike Icons: Cookies & Work RedPaxell: Dxrk & Red Rivals: Green & Eduardo Siblings: Lucky & Prettier Its_Sir: Riley & Snoc WhippedQueens: Whipped & Maddie Pre-Jury Weekly Logs Week One After 16 Old & New houseguests moved into the Big Brother 8 House they introduced themselves to one and other at the spelling HOH comp Cookies & Work were able to spell Triangle first and won the first HOH comp of the season! At the Nomination ceremony Cookie nominated Eduardo & Green while Work nominated Riley & Snoc. At the POV Comp It was BB Sword Fight, In the end Work came out with the win and held the Golden Power of Veto! At the Veto Ceremony Work & Cookies used it on Snoc & Riley (Its_Sir) Due to it being Work's Nominations Work Renominated Dark & Red. At the eviction in a 4-1 vote Red & Dxrk were shown the front door. Week Two At the HOH Comp "Minority Rules" everyone did awful getting out the first round besides The Siblings & Its_Sir, in a tie breaker question Lucky & Prettier were able to pull out the win! At the nomination ceremony, Lucky Chose to nominate Green & Eduardo (The Rivals) and Prettier nominated Maddie & Whipped (WhippedQueens) At the POV "BB Ice Spelling" Eduardo and Green were able to win with a four letter word "Swan". At the POV Meeting Ed & Green saved themselves in their Place Cookies & Work were nominated. At the eviction Work & Cookies were evicted 3-1. Week Three At the 2 round endurance comp Snocodile Won Round 1 giving him a spot in Round 3, During Round 2 Green won and advanced to face Snoc in the 3rd and final round, Green was able to avoid the spinning & tripping and was crowned as the new HOH! At the nomination ceremony Eduardo nominated both duo's (since Green's absents) He nominated Maddie & Whipped and Raven & Celestial. At the POV Comp "Give" Cel & Raven Were able to win while giving up 1 HOH Comp & Being forced to vote out loud for the next 3 evictions! Maddie & Whipped gained a give up 1 HOH as well while Ed & Green gained nothing. At the Veto ceremony Cel & Raven saved themselves and Ed nominated Chicago & Mike in their place. At the Eviction in a close 2-1 vote Chic & Mike were evicted. Week Four Round One Round 2 Post-Jury Weekly Logs Week Five Week Six Triple Evicton Round One Round Two Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Week Ten (Instant Eviction) Week Eleven Finale The Jury Trivia * This is the longest season to date with 25 days. * This is the first Season to not have someone to walk or be expelled